Love is to Destroy
by AngelPretzel
Summary: Magnus And Alec. Everyone still is in NYC. But now their life different. Alec and Magnus live together.. But, Jace has gone missing all of a sudden and Magnus' only reason to help, is Alec.
1. Understanding

First Fanfiction Everrr :D Um…This is like my version of this part of the book. So…I don't know how it is. But please tell me. xD

Rated: M because of content yet to come.

**Alec & Magnus- Love is to destroy **

After tossing and turning with guilt on his shoulders, Alec sat up in his bed. He put his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. He pushed the blankets forward away from him and put his head on his knees, black hair dangling in a disarray around his head.

He wasn't one for crying but right at that moment it felt like he was going to brake down with tears. His hands cupped around his calves and he gripped so hard that his knuckles turned white.

It was bothering him so bad that he loved two people. But just this one he loved more than anyone now. The image of Magnus and Jace

was in his mind. But just somehow the Magnus' Picture stood out more.

Alec then lifted his head up, a tear running down his cheek. He had just realized something, something that he never realized before.

Jace loved Clary dearly. He wasn't ever going to let her go. Even if Alec had sympathy for Jace, Jace was his brother and it never was going to happen.

Alec then realized that he loved Magnus more than anything.

Alec loved the way Magnus looked at him, how he spoke to him and how much he cared for him.

Alec swiped the tear away from his cheek and swung his legs around to the side of the bed.

He didn't care that it was almost One O'clock in the morning; he needed to tell Magnus that he loved him just as much.

Running his fingers through his hair, Alec stood up, pulling his shirt down and fixing his pants. His shirt was dark brown, wrinkly and long sleeved. His pants were light blue jeans with holes in the side and they were slightly baggy. He was barefoot at the moment before he dashed across the room and slipped into some flat black sneakers.

He stalked out of his room and closed the door of the Institute slowly.

Stepping onto the sidewalks of New York City, gave him the chills. Or was it that it was harshly cold outside and snowflakes blew down from the sky.

It was the cold. It was actually freezing outside as Alec walked. He began to shiver but made it to Magnus' steps.

'Magnus is probably sleeping; he wouldn't want to hear from a shadowhunter now.' He thought to himself.

Alec brought his hand up to the door and started fighting with himself if to ring the bell. He ended up ringing it.

The sound rang through Magnus' house.

He was sleeping but when he heard the bell, he awoke and jumped as it startled him. The bell rang two times before he groaned and rolled out of bed.

His usually crazed hair was down and he ran his fingers though it walking to the far side window of the apartment.

Magnus looked out the window, his yellow cat eyes beaming and looked down to see a man standing at his door. From up at that view he couldn't tell who it was so he trailed off down the stairs, unlocking the hinges to the door.

Alec was looking down until he heard the locks being opened. The door cracked open and Magnus' head peeked out.

"Alec darling?" he said realizing who it was. "It's nearly half-hour after one in the morning, what brings you here?"

It then was as if Alec's tongue had been chopped off. He couldn't speak; he was both shivering and loss at words.

Magnus noticed the cold and saw that Alec was shivering and opened the door more. After Alec didn't talk and only saw his lips trembling Magnus put his arm out to put around Alec's shoulders, bringing him inside from the cold.

Once Alec was inside Magnus shut the door behind him, not letting go of Alec.

"It's freezing out there" Magnus said soothingly, rubbing Alec's shoulders so he would warm up a bit. "Why would you come _this _late?"

Alec was searching for words to say but couldn't find the right ones to come out.

"I-…I couldn't sleep, I've just been thinking a lot." Alec finally mumbled looking down at the floor.

This worried Magnus. 'What is he thinking about? What the hell is he thinking about?'

"As in what?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec's lips started to tremble again but not because he was cold.

Magnus titled Alec's head up with his index finger, to see tears dripping from his dark blue eyes.

"Alec…" He whispered and trailed off. He had never seen Alec cry before, he was usually one to hold things back.

Magnus really didn't know how to react but Alec crumbled into his arms with slight sobs. Magnus just simply but his arms around Alec's shoulders and held him tight.

"I'm so stupid" Alec mumbled over his tears. "I should have known this so long ago."

Magnus was really confused now.

"What's bothering you?" Magnus said as he pat Alec's back softly.

"It's not bothering me. I'm just so glad I figured it out." He sniffed tilting his head back to look up at Magnus.

"Like?" Magnus wondered.

Alec searched for the right words but ended up just blurting out a bunch.

"Figuring out…that…I love you." The tears had stopped but his eyes shined blue.  
Magus had to stop his mouth from dropping. He was going to say something but apparently that wasn't all that Alec had to say.

"Jace is my brother, he loves Clary, he'll never feel that same way as I had for him. I have no chance. But with you…It's so different." Alec continued on. "Magnus, you've saved me, healed me, you care fro me and look at me like you actually mean it." He took a breath. He absolutely never talked out like that. Even though this was okay, Magnus was so easy for him to open up on.

Magnus felt so touched but didn't have any words back. He just leaned his head down and kissed Alec on the lips, who kissed him back automatically.

"My darling Alec, I too, Love you as well" Magnus said.

Alec simply smiled and red shined his cheeks with blushing. This wasn't going to be a terrible night after all. He was with Magnus, comfortable and safe.


	2. You Care, I Care

I skipped…..A lottttt….Because I wanted the story to get a move on. I had a block on what to do next if I kept going on from the last chapter. So….Here is chapter 2 of 'Love is to Destroy'. :D

Warning: (Next Chapter…Lemons As Continued Loool O_O xDDD)

* * *

Chapter 2- You Care, I Care

"Alec…" Magnus' voice was soft in Alec's ear. He leaned over sleeping Alec on Magnus' bed. The morning light seeped through the rainbow curtains in the bedroom.

Alec turned in his sleep now facing Magnus. Magnus whispered Alec's name again and Alec grumbled flickering his eyes open slightly.

"Magnus?"Alec yawned.

"I'm here, Darling." Magnus chuckled lightly, brushing hair out of the shadowhunter's face.

Alec rubbed his eyes clear as if he was missing something important or hallucinating.

"Morning sunshine" Magnus smiled brightly, kissing Alec's forehead.

Alec smiled and turned his head upward tiredly. He found Magnus' lips and locked his with Magnus'. "Mmm, Morning."

"How's my little shadowhunter?" Magnus said pushing back his hair behind his ear looking down at Alec.

Alec yawned again and sat up pulling the comforter around his bare stomach. "I'm quite alright now." His face beamed a bright red and he smiled slightly falling back into the pillows behind him.

Alec's eyes were still full of sleep. Magnus noticed.

"Would you like some breakfast to wake you up a bit?" He asked.

Alec looked down to the white bed spread and nodded hearing his stomach rumble. "That sounds nice."

Magnus chuckled and stood up. "Get up and get dressed then." He smiled and slid past the door to the kitchen.

Alec sat there for a moment staring after where Magnus had just gone. Soon enough he wedged himself out of Magnus' bed and slipped his clothes on that were lying on the floor. He stepped out of the door and made his way to the kitchen.

Magnus had already a plate sitting down for Alec on the counter. _Most likely just 'Snapped' it up_, Alec thought.

Alec ate in silence while Magnus sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels. When he finished he set the fork back down and Magnus snapped he fingers again and the plate disappeared. Alec got up and then went to go sit next to Magnus on the couch.

He looked at the time underneath the TV.

_11:22 am._ It flashed.

"Kind of a late awakening don't you think?" Alec chuckled and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder.

The warlock shrugged his other shoulder. "You're so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

Alec blushed slightly only remembering the dream he had while sleeping the night before. He felt Magnus shift his position so his arm was around Alec.

Alec shifted a little too so he could lay his head on Magnus' shoulder without complication.

Magnus' head turned to Alec. "What were you dreaming about anyway? Just curious. You were murmuring a lot in your sleep." Magnus gave a grin away but hoped Alec wouldn't notice.

He did notice.

"You already know what I was dreaming Magnus." His blushed deepened to a dark red.

A vibrating chuckle ran through Magnus' body that gave Alec the chills. "Maybeeee." Magnus teased. "Sad thing is I kind of know where your dream ended" He paused. "When I woke you up."

Alec shrugged. "At least it was you."

"Haven't you seen my magnificent face too much yet?" Another ripple of a chuckle ran through Magnus' body. It shivered Alec again, who groaned low and soft.

"Never." Alec brought his feet up onto the couch and curled next to Magnus more. Magnus with his fingertip took it and traced the lines of the runes on Alec's arm from his wrist to his shoulder.

Alec knew that with just even one touch, pleasured Magnus as much as anything. So, Alec sat up more to lean forward into Magnus and kissed him on his lips, knowing what he wanted.

Magnus responded by moving his body so his lengthy leg knees were on the couch and he was hovering over Alec.

Alec lay back grabbing the warlock's collar, pulling him down with him.

* * *

:DDD More too comeeee ;D ^_^


	3. The Wall This Time

The Wall This Time

(This Is going to be extremely short but more to come!)

Magnus had carried Alec into the bedroom by now. He let Alec's feet touch the ground. Just as they did he pushed the warlock against the wall roughly. Dizziness swept over Magnus, but in a good way.

Magnus held Alec tight now, his arms embracing around Alec's waist. Alec's lips crushed Magnus' with a rough force.

_Since when did Alec get so aggressive? _Magnus thought. But that memory erased when Alec slid his hands up the warlocks shirt. _Oh never mind! _He thought now.

Alec connected his lips with Magnus' again and didn't let go as he slid his hands up Magnus' shirt still, rubbing the smooth skin of the warlocks' stomach. Magnus automatically raised his arms up and Alec pulled up the shirt and threw it on the ground behind them.

Then Magnus had enough and wanted to be back in control. He seized Alec's hands as they moved up his stomach and held them up in the air together over his head. With that he turned them around and pushed Alec up against the wall.

Both of the men moaned as their lower halves grinded against each other. Without wanting to waste time procrastinating, Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's shirt was off.

Magnus still held Alec's hands up against the wall above their heads. Alec's nose crinkled and his cheeks flushed a dark red. His bright blue eyes lit up as he looked into Magnus' passion hungry yellow cat eyes.

The warlock's lips moved then again with Alec's, he was aching Alec's touch. He even growled as he kissed Alec and moved one hand down Alec's top half to the waist of his pants. Alec had already rolled his eyes to the back of his head with the feeling of Magnus' touch. But he needed more. He needed Magnus to touch him.

As Magnus kissed down the shadow hunter's stomach down to the waist of his pants, the warlock let go of Alec's hands. He brought his arms down quickly and started to rub the warlock's shoulders in a massaging way.

"Magnus?" Alec managed to squeeze out his lips.

Magnus didn't look up at him but spoke. "Yes darling?" his voice was luscious.

Alec gulped and when he spoke his voice squeaked at the end. "I need you to touch _me_."

The warlock only nodded. "Whatever you like love."

He leaned forward and with his mouth unzipped Alec's zipper of his pants. He looked up to Alec with wanting cat eyes and Alec looked down at him and threw his head back against the wall as Magnus unbuttoned Alec's jeans and slid his hand into his boxers.

O_O. xDD

Review this. I wanna know how im doing on the whole lemons deal. I've never did lemons before! xD


	4. Intrupted

(I just noticed how embarrassing this is to write xD But sorry for the really long wait! I wasn't in the mood to write then I forgot about it then I kept getting reviews and story alerts for more! So of course I will write it ^_^. )

(Story belongs to me, Characters to Cassandra Clare)

Alec gasped as his pants and all fell to the ground and a hand grip him. Magnus's hand pumped up and down slowly making Alec arch his back off the wall and his hands clawed into Magnus's shoulders.

The warlock was staring up at Alec's face watching his expressions as he gripped Alec in his hand and Alec groaned.

Alec thought he was going through so much pleasure at the moment that he heard a low buzzing noise in the back of his head until the hand on him let go.

Alec shot his head back down and groaned again but not out of pleasure he knew what the buzzing sound was.

His phone.

Alec rolled his eyes in the back of his head and then looked over at Magnus reaching into Alec's bag taking out his phone. Magnus looked annoyed as he looked at the screen and then handed it over to Alec.

Alec grabbed it and looked at it, his sister Isabelle calling. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He grumbled into the speaker.

"Alec! Where are you? Are you at Magnus's?" Her voice was loud and her breath was pumping like she was running.

"Yeah, Izzy what's wrong?" Alec opened his eyes looking at Magnus in confusion, Magnus giving the same expression back.

"It's Jace. He's missing. I'm coming over right now to talk to Magnus." Izzy said. "I'm almost there."

Before Alec could say something he heard. 'Click' and Isabelle hung up. Thoughts ran through his head about Jace and he started to worry.

Magnus was already standing then over hearing Isabelle's loud voice. "So much for our night, we have to give it up, to me probably having to find Blondie."

Alec sighs, while putting his clothes back on. "You don't have to."

Magnus nods and stands in the bedroom doorway "But I can tell by your face that you can't lose a best friend. So I am helping."

Alec looks down at the floor, his hair falling in front of his face. Magnus walks out of the doorway to the living room.

Alec soon follows out with his clothes on, but when he walks out into the living room Magnus is staring down at him, the front of his pants. Alec grumbles and sits on the couch and then the doorbell rings and there's a few vicious knocks at the door.

Magnus throws a pillow at Alec but he looks up confused and Magnus says, "Hide the erection it's very noticeable."

Alec blushes deep red "Thanks to you."

He chuckles covering the very noticeable erection with the pillow and Magnus flickers on the T.V. to make it look like they were doing something that didn't involve sex.

Magnus rushes down the stairs and before he opens the door he snaps then opens the door and Izzy rushes past him up the stairs out of the rain.

"Hey now! No getting my apartment dirty." Magnus calls after her and stammers back up the stairs.

"Magnus can you help us find Jace? He disappeared last night after a demon attack down at central park." Isabelle said in a rush.

Magnus sighs and comes up the stairs looking at Alec then at Isabelle. "You bust in my door during movie night" Magnus winks at Alec slightly "and ask me to find your egotistic blond brother?"

Isabelle sighs and nods but then catches a glimpse of her brother with the pillow over him and a bowl of popcorn on his lap; it's what Magnus had snapped up.

"Movie night?" Isabelle raises an eyebrow "I'm sure…sorry I interrupted you in sex." She looked annoyed and Alec blushed.

Magnus shakes his head and looks at Alec "She's too good."

"Anyway, can you please help us?" Isabelle looked up sincerely at the warlock.


	5. Dreams

_**Okay, Im going to get brutally murdered for not posting in forever. **_

_**Why haven't I posted? Because I was busy with school and life and didn't have any time to write DX**_

_**Well, after a long wait, here's Chapter 5 of Love is to Destroy (: (Short e.e I know, pitch fork me now… NOT REALLY)**_

_**P.s. Me no own Mortal Instrument Series, Cassandra Clare do((:**_

Chapter 5

Fine

Alec had a concerned look on his face as Magnus and him strolled down the sidewalks of New York City. Leaves were falling outside and the smell of motor gasoline grew strongly polluted in the clouded sky atmosphere.

"Magnus?" Alec half whispered just as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets as they walked.

"Yes Darling?" Magnus said normally.

Alec pondered for a moment then spoke and looked up at his overly tall, majestic boyfriend with sparkling florescent blue eyes "You didn't have to say 'Yes' to Issy. I mean…You didn't have to."

The warlocks' amber cat eyes traveled down the skyline ahead of them before he spoke "I wanted to because, If Jace is dea-"

"He's not dead" Alec shivered and looked back in front of him concentrating on walking. "Don't say that he's dead, b-be-because he can't be. He _won't _be."

Magnus bowed his head, hands brushing the sides of his bright purple skinny jeans as he walked.

The shadow hunters' eyes fell dull slightly, almost as if all hope was lost.

They had been searching the city of Brooklyn for so long it was by almost dawn the day after Issy told them of Jaces' disappearance. Alec lay across Magnus' arms asleep, and himself was barely awake, tromping back to his apartment with his boyfriend.

The warlock stumbled up the stairs, with curled up Alec in his arms still asleep and shut the door, making way to the bedroom.

He lay Alec down softly on the bed, and with sleepy eyes, shuffled off Alec's boots; belt and un- buttoned his shirt laying them all on the ground in a messy pile.

Magnus looked down at his clothes then huffed lifting a half asleep hand in the air and snapping his clothes off, just to his pajama bottoms.

He curled up next to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist, soon enough to pass out asleep after a long exhausting day.

Soon after Magnus fell asleep, dreaming set in.

_A bright summer day Alec and him sun-bathing on the patio of a beach house in southern Florida. Alecs' runes were standing vibrantly out in the heat of the sun rays. Alec looking at him like a god with his bright beautiful blue eyes. Magnus takes Alecs' hand kissing each finger with a smooth, content expression. _

_But that expression doesn't last long as a long stream of dark liquid seeps out of Alecs' mouth. Magnus' eyes grow wide and his expression changes to completely horrified; he stands up and leans over Alec. He opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes out. _

_Alec looks up at him; unaware blood is now draining from the corners of his beautiful eyes, nostrils and between his lips. Magnus tries to scream out again and reach towards him but it's like a box around them has just been put there. _

_All of a sudden Alec speaks, but it isn't his voice at all. It's sort of annoying-ish to Magnus, he closes his eyes to concentrate. It spoke in mumbles, not possible to be understood. When Magnus opened his eyes, his lovers face was replaced but blood still stream down and Magnus held back a gasp._

_**Ehhh?**_

_**Cliffy ^_^**_

_**Reviews are like cherries on a sundae.. **_

_**Yeah.**_

_**So!**_

_**Review please :DD**_


End file.
